Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool pressure cleaner, and, more specifically to a swimming pool pressure cleaner that is capable of switching between bottom and top cleaning modes, as well as automatically switching into a reverse mode.
Related Art
Swimming pools generally require a certain amount of maintenance. Beyond the treatment and filtration of pool water, the walls of the pool should be scrubbed regularly. Further, leaves and various debris can float on the surface of the pool water, and should be removed regularly. This means that a pool cleaner should be capable of cleaning both the walls of the pool as well as the surface of the pool water.
Swimming pool cleaners adapted to rise proximate a water surface of a pool for removing floating debris therefrom and to descend proximate to a wall surface of the pool for removing debris therefrom are generally known in the art. These “top-bottom” cleaners are often pressure-type or positive pressure pool cleaners that require a source of pressurized water to be in communication therewith. This source of pressurized water could include a booster pump or pool filtration system. Generally, this requires a hose running from the pump or system to the cleaner head. In some instances, a user may have to manually switch the pool cleaner from a pool wall cleaning mode to a pool water surface cleaning mode.
Additionally, swimming pool cleaners can utilize jet nozzles that discharge pressurized water to generate a vacuum or suction effect. This suction effect can be utilized to dislodge debris that is on a pool wall and to pull the debris and water through a filtering arrangement or filter bag. The jet nozzles can be placed inside a vacuum tube such that the debris and pool water are directed through the tube. The jet nozzles can be grouped and/or arranged to discharge the pressurized water stream in general alignment with the flow of water through the vacuum tube, e.g., parallel flow. However, this alignment of flow can result in areas of concentrated water flow, e.g., “hot areas,” and areas with significantly reduced flow.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in pool cleaners that are capable of cleaning both the pool water surface and the pool walls, and jet nozzles that create more uniform distribution of water flow through a vacuum tube.